


Power Mishap

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Mischief, Power Swap, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day one: Power SwapLoki and Peter swap powers due to a battle.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Altercember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Power Mishap

It was supposed to be a simple alien invasion. But the weapons... well. Loki and Thor were helping them fight. While Peter and Loki were back-to-back, fighting off the invaders, they didn't have anywhere to go when a blast hit them both, knocking them off their feet.

It barly did any damage; it just made them dizzy and tired, so they finished up the attack and went back to the compoud. Loki and Peter fell asleep.

* * *

"Mmng," Peter groaned, opening his eyes. The light wasn't bright; surprising. He got out of bed, a bit more wobbly than normal. He shruggd it off and sat on his desk. Lazily he brought a brush up and birds flew into the room and did his hair for him. Fucking _birds_. He was so out of it he didn't really react, just hummed.

He left his room and drank a cup of coffee from Tony's hands and drank it. Then he recalled what just happened. He spat out the coffee. "Birds did my hair for me, Mr. Stark!"

Tony just made grabby-hands for the coffee. "Keep dreaming kid. I need my coffee."

Peter just rolled his eyes and shoved the coffee in Tony's hands. He drank it.

"Holy fucking shit that's cold," he exclaimed. "What the fuck, Parker?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, digging through the freezer for icecream. He had a sudden craving for it, more specifically popsicles but they didn't have that at the compound.

Tony poured the coffee on a counter and it froze after hitting the counter. "That."

Peter stared at the brown ice for a second. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if I had those powers, Mr. Stark. You could've done that, y'know?" He said and grabbed green tea ice cream. "I'm going to see Mr. Loki. He's going back to Asgard soon anyways."

He made his way into the elevator and FRIDAY brought him down to Loki and Thor's floor. He knocked on Loki's door.

_"Come in."_

He opened the door to find Loki sticking to the ceiling. "Holy fucking shit." He said, taking a bite of the ice cream. "You alright, Mr. Loki?"

"It seems that I have gained your powers, Spider Child." Loki said, struggling to remove his hands and feet.

"What?!" It was way too early for this.

Loki looked at the teen. "Somewhere in the alien invasion something hit us and after we fell asleep we probably switched powers. Notice anything strange?" He deadpanned.

Peter ate his ice cream. "Birds did my hair today and Mr. Stark's coffee was freezing after drinking it."

Loki sighed. "Tell me how to get down from here."

"Just relax."

* * *

"So basically I have to use your powers to make it so that I have my powers back but you don't get yours cause I can't do that?" Peter asked, lying down on the couch.

"Yep." Loki said.

Peter's eyes sparkled green. "We should play some pranks!"

Loki's lips quirked up. "Alright, Magic Child."

Peter smiled. He packed up for school.

* * *

"Hey Ned!" Peter exclaimed. This prank was simple. Have Loki pretend he's his boyfriend coming to his school to see if he wants to attend.

"Hey Peter, who's that?" Ned asked, pointing to Loki who Peter made look like a teen.

Peter looked at Loki, grabbing his hand. It fit perfectly, but Peter didn't dwell on the feelings rising in his chest. "This is Loki, my boyfriend."

"Like Battle of New York Loki or-"

"He can't do magic," _right now_ he added in his mind. "Go off of that."

Ned nodded. "Hi Loki! I'm Ned, Peter's best friend and- wait, does he know?" Peter nodded. "I'm also his guy in the chair."

"I've heard of you, Ned. I'm Loki Laufey."

The bell rang. Peter brought Loki to his class with Ned. 

* * *

Peter and Loki sat at the lunch able, Peter eating ice cream and Loki having a sandwich. Loki pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek, making the younger boy a blushing mess.

"Ew, PDA. I get that he's your boyfriend but please, not around me." Ned groaned, pressing his head to the table. Peter smiled leaning his head on Loki's shoulder.

Loki smirked, and the moment Ned looked up he pressed his lips against Peter's soft, cold ones.

"Guys!" He groaned but Peter couldn't hear him, pressing his lips against Loki's as well. They pulled away.

"You asked for it." Loki said, leaning his chin on his hand while Peter processed this, face flushed.

Ned looked at them with disbelief written across his face. "Peter, I know you're a bottom- like the ultimate powerbottom- but please act like you switch or something."

Peter blushed even more, travelling down his neck.

"I don't know why I try. God I wish MJ wasn't on vacation."

"W-well, she's coming back tomorrow, right?" Peter stuttered.

* * *

Peter and Loki walked home. Well, more like parkoured and jumped on other roofs.

"The- the kiss-"

"I should have gotten your consent."

Peter looked up at the god. "No, I liked it! Really, I like you. But- are we actually a thing or not?"

"Only if you want to, Spider."

Peter smiled. He pressed a kiss to Loki's lips. "I'd love too."

* * *

Peter and Loki entered the common room, Peter with a big smile and Loki's small. They held hands and Peter sucked on his popsicle they had gotten while walking home.

"Hey, let's do one more thing." Peter whispered. The common room was empty. "Let's makeout on the couch and have them catch us."

Loki smirked and dragged Peter to the couch. He pinned him down, Peter's head on the arm of the sofa. Their lips attached, Loki's tongue slipping in Peter's mouth. The popsicle stick fell on the carpet and Peter moaned, closing his eyes. His arms were pinned behind him.

Porcelain shattered on the ground. The entire team just walked in on their heated makeout.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!" Mr. Stark yelled.

"Go Pete!" Clint cheered at the same time.

"Brother?" Thor asked, staring at the pair. They broke their lips, a string of saliva connecting them.

"Yes?" Loki asked letting Peter go. Peter sat up and wiped his mouth.

Thor shook his head. "It's time for a celebration!"


End file.
